


Rumors

by sevxnya (emjoo)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot collection, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjoo/pseuds/sevxnya
Summary: I heard a rumor that you wanted to read a collection of oneshots... so here you go.





	1. Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an uncreative human so please give me some prompts uwu

Hey, guys!

Don’t hesitate to comment your requests below! You could include any specifics you’d like, such as main characters, ships, prompts, or just random notes you’d like me to include.

Side note, I don’t think I’ll ever write anything that puts any of the siblings in romantic situations. However, I’m always up for some heartwarming scenes between our seven weirdos, so there’s that.

Anyway, yeah. Come and feed me with story ideas, nerds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be shy, leave your requests on the comments!


	2. After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Dave survived the war?
> 
> Semi-Canon Compliant that happens during the scene where Diego and Klaus are at the Veteran Bar/Pub thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank @dovahkiinpml on twitter for their tweet that inspired me to write this!

Dave knew he was getting older, and his eyesight wasn’t what it used to be, but he swore that the young man who’d just walked into the bar had striking resemblance to a man he once loved: Klaus Hargreeves.

At the sight of the boy sporting brown curls, Dave smiled inwardly, memories of his time with Klaus flooding into his mind. Their moments together, though brief, were inarguably the best moments of his life. He ached to be able to see Klaus again, to thank him for everything, but, alas, that simply was not possible.

After taking a nearly fatal shot, Dave fell into a coma and was sent back home for a quicker recovery. Months passed, and he was faced with heartbreaking news. Klaus had went missing, and odds were that he was one of the casualties of the war.

It had almost been impossible for him to get over the pain that the loss of Klaus had brought. It took a couple of years, but he got back on his feet. He started to live his life again. There were a couple of romances, but none of them as zealous as his relationship with Klaus.

Suddenly finding himself back in reality, Dave’s gaze followed the young man who’d just walked in. After a quick shot, the _Klaus-like_ man lazily walked over towards a picture frame, and Dave couldn’t help but smile. It was of their troop—his and Klaus—and, besides the memories flashing in his head, this was the only photo of them there was.

It was funny, how the young man was looking at the picture, mirroring how Dave used to feel when he would reminisce the best (though reasonably also most horrifying) days of his life. A sense of loneliness often came over him, as did the longing to bring back the love of his life, but, eventually, it started to hurt less.

Intrigued by this, Dave got up to talk to the boy. Maybe this was one of Klaus’ relatives. After all, he always mentioned his brothers and sisters. However, before Dave could make the path towards the young man, another man of his age walked over. A lover, perhaps, or maybe his brother.

As the two talked, a larger man approached them, leading Dave to avert his attention. This was common around here, but Dave was not one to watch a scene unfold, nor was he in any mood to intervene, so instead he focused on his drink and took another swig.

Fists are thrown and more and more people decide to join the fight. Still, Dave chose to stay safe and avoid getting involved, until...

"Klaus, let’s go!"

His eyes shot open at the abrupt mention of Klaus’ name, more so when he realized that the man it was geared at was none other than the boy who’d caught his attention earlier.

"Wait!" he called out, eager to find out more about this young man. Did he know something about Klaus? Could he possibly be a son? Did Klaus survive? Dozens of unanswered questions resurfaced, but by the time Dave turned his head, the two men were gone.

Desperate, he followed them out onto the street, but there were no signs of them anywhere. Instead, defeated, Dave simply shook his head, laughing in a way that made it sound almost sorrowful. "It was nice seeing you again, Klaus," he muttered, telling himself that it was the man he loved, no, the man he _loves,_ somehow traveling to the future in order to check on him.

It was an outrageous idea, but a comforting one nonetheless, and it becomes a thought he looks back on a couple of days later, as a piece of the moon was barreling towards the Earth, Dave could come up with only one thought. "At least I saw you one last time, Klaus Hargreeves."


End file.
